


Coerthas Incident

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: The free company Gizmonics Institute and it's leader Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu have been given an offer they can't refuse. Now they are preparing for a salvage of a lifetime and a frozen castrum of the Garlean Empire.





	1. “A Small Favor”

The Coffer & Coffin was alive with cheers and clinking of mugs. People celebrating surviving another year of the 7th Umbral Calamity, others drinking to forget the battles and horrors they had seen. Others were relaxing from a long day of mining coal and sorting shipments at Black Brush Station up the hill. One sat alone at a table, a Roegadyn with a russet skin and fiery hair. Vals Goremaul was waiting and had downed his second mug of ale when the doors to the tavern near opened. A Lalafell walked toward Goremaul, looking exasperated and tired, his skin pale and his odd colored eyes briefly flashed as the nightshine left them entering the lighting of the tavern.

“You’re late.” Goremaul grinned as he gestured to the tavern keep for another round of ale for his friend and he. “This round is on you Doc.”

Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu grumbled and sighed out as he shrank into his chair, “I know I know. The brothers were holding another lecture and the new thaumaturges were encamping in the records room trying to squeeze out every bit of information on voidsent containment. I swear two or three were waiting to see if I’d shock them out of the hall. Besides I had a visitor today.” Doc quickly drank down the mug given to him be the tavern wench.

“You too?” Goremaul grunted.

“What do you mean you too?” Doc’s eyes narrowed.

“My old pal in the Brass Blades stopped by, he was hoping to talk to both of us.”

“This better not be about our little trip to Cartenau. Papashan told us we wouldn’t be hearing Aledji on that.” Doc scowled.

“No, it’s something else, the Flame General wanted you to talk to someone. Saying it was Eorzean Alliance business.”

“Let me guess.” Doc sighed his voice went low, “Scions of the Seventh Dawn?”

Goremaul raised an eyebrow in surprise, “How did you know?”

“My vistor is an old acquaintance, that womanizer wanted to meat me and since its drinking night for us, he invited himself along.” Doc grumbled as he kept an eye on the doors swinging open. “And there he is now.”

A Hyur stepped in, swaggering and smiling as we he waved to the tavern wench and barkeep. Black cloths countered his ash-blond hair. The mark on his next could not be mistaken. He was from Sharlyan’s Circle of Knowing. As he looked around, and saw the Roegadyn and Lalafell at the table in the corner. Smiling, he walked forward with a devilish grin on his face. “Doc! So, this is where you hide yourself at night, and I see this is your friend. Allow me to introduce myself. Thancred Waters.”

“Vas Goremaul” the Roegadyn replied clasping Thancred’s arm in greeting. “Another one for our late friend here. Thancred I hope you have a liking for Albathian ale.”

“Liking? It’s like fine wine for me. Though I rather have the wine if there is some.” Thancred grinned, “We should catch up! It’s been months since I saw Doc here. I need to know what the Hero of the Ossuary has been up to. Especially that pilgrimage to Carteneau that got him locked up.”

Doc eyes narrowed as he rubbed his brow. He knew this was going to be a long night, luckily the Coffer & Coffin had the best ale outside of Ul’dah, so long as the Qiqirn don’t try to ransack the place. Thancred and Scions of the Seventh Dawn had been trying to recruit him into their group several times ever since they found out he possessed the Echo. Not as powerful as other bearers, Doc had been content to use his abilities it granted after he learned to control his powers. “Damn that Rammbroes” Doc thought to himself, “yeah he saw what this ability was but why in seven hells did he have to tell his Sharlyan cohorts about it.” Doc was not about to go galivanting into some Primal’s den. He downed another mug.

 

The night grew long when Thancred finally came to his point. “We need your help Doc, you and your Free Company.”

“Seven Hells, he is going to send me after a primal.” Doc thought to himself.

“Don’t worry you’re not going to be going after the Lord of Infernos,” Thancred laying on his guile continued. “It’s about that device you found and donated to the Immortal Flames.”

“You mean that Garlean gadget? They actually found something from it?” Doc whispered in surprise. Doc tried to use his powers of the Echo when touching the item beforehand, he couldn’t read the device’s soul but his gut told him it was something that might earn a favor from the Immortal Flames when he gifted them with it.

“It’s apparently a transponder.” Thancred leaned in. “Garlond Ironworks was able to identify it as a sort of signal device to let Garlean Airships approach their bases without being fired upon.”

“So why did you want to talk to us about, I thought the Scions didn’t deal into Eorzean politics outside of Primals.” Doc leaned back into his chair. “Besides the Garlens have retreated into their main castrum and haven’t been bothering anyone yet.”

“It’s regarding one of their outpost castrums, in Coerthas. My sources have told me that Castrum Aquilonis has begun to close down. Coerthas is getting too cold for the Empire and with them consolidating forces elsewhere...”

“No way, I’d rather kiss Ifrit’s fiery arse.” Doc shouted before Goremaul calmed him down. “I am not going to send my people into a freezing grave for nothing.”

“Nor would I want you to!” Thancred reassured the two, “However I do wonder, if the Garleans left in a hurry who knows how much active machinery and magitek someone could get. I hear the Syndicate and the Immortal Flames would pay handsomely for salvaged goods.”

Goremaul and Doc both perk at the mention of a reward.

“How much?” Goremaul asked.

“More than you could imagine Vals my friend.”

“I can imagine a lot.” Doc replied coldly. “Tell me why not let Garlond Ironworks or the Flames themselves do this?”

“Since its in Coerthas, an army approaching the Holy See of Ishgard might send off the wrong message to our Eorzean friends in the north. Nor can we rely on Garlond Ironworks ever since Cid has gone missing after the battle.” Another voice came in, dark and rough. Doc and Val recognized it immediately. Covered in a cloak, none could not mistake the face underneath, it was the Flame General himself, Raubahn.

Goremaul rose immediately saluting out of instinct as Doc choked on his drink. “Lord General! I didn’t expect you to be here. Everything is right with the Sultanate?” Thancred smiled with a wink towards the other two.

Doc’s eyes twitched, Thancred had played him again. “You rogue of a bard did you know he would be coming?” Doc holding back his anger with a smile.

“Me? No of course not. I only heard rumors that General was keeping an eye on Qiqirn bandits as part of his regiment training.”

“Be at Ease Rarakurzu and Vals.” Raubahn said. “I can understand your concern over this favor the sultanate asks you but it is important that we find out if there are any chinks in the Garlean defenses. True they have retreated into their Castrums but if it is true their Northern most castrum is all but empty we might be able to gain an advantage in routing them out of the heart of Eorzea. It may even get Ishgard back to the table of joining the alliance.  We would also look the other way regarding your recent foray in to Carteneau and your imprisonment in the dungeon. Though I admit I did chuckle at hearing Teledji Aledji fume over letting you out at the last syndicate meeting. This would be a full pardon especially since we’re aware of your other side project.” Raubahn grinned, which made Doc shudder at both his genuine friendliness and the fierceness of the Blood Sands’s greatest champion.

Doc looked down at the table and then his drink, refusing the head of the Grand Company of Ul’Dah would pay a heavy price. Why Thancred was involved in this too still troubled him as well. “If you promise that my free company would gain exclusive rights to any salvage off of this castrum. It would be my honor to investigate this.”

“I can arrange it you have my word as Flame General.” Raubahn smiled. “Thancred, Rarakurzu, Vals it was good to see you all. May you walk in the light of the crystal.” With that the Flame General walked off into the night.

“How did he know about our airship project.” Vals commented.

“Well it wasn’t from me, though that is some interesting news.” Thancred added.

Doc sighed, his head landing on the table. “I keep forgetting the Flame General has eyes everywhere. So long as he doesn’t know about anything else the Scions might know about.” Doc stared daggers at Thancred, who raised his hands it mock protests smiling. “Vals, it looks like we have to cut our drinking short tonight. Oh, Thancred.”

“Hmmm?” Thancred looked up as he was drinking.

“Thanks for the drinks. You did come in last and rules are rules. You’re paying the tab.” Doc grinned wickedly as he and Vals left the Coffer & Coffin.

“So it would seem.” Thancred laughed as he drank up with a haggard grin. “I hope Tataru won’t throw the books at me for this bill.”

Gizmonics Institute is one of the smaller free companies in Ul’Dah. It was created with a stipend received from Rarakurzu’s work at the Ossuary and being decorated as a hero during the height of the calamity. Rarakurzu had gathered together a group of individuals together for his various projects and operations. It also contained one of the few theaters for the common folk in the Sultanate. It was also a home to less savory operations. Rarakurzu ven Bebekurzu was a hero in Ul’Dah but he was a scoundrel and had used his talents and skills for more lucrative and illegal operations.  The chance meeting the night before with the Flame General at the Coffer & Coffin was an opportunity to have one of the key figures in the Sultanate look the other way for the good of the nation and Eorzea, refusing would have sent him back to the dungeons most likely.

It was in the backroom of the free company house that a small gathering wandered in.  There was the Miqo’te S’tabbitha D’Valefore nursing her head and leaning back from a night of drinking, beside her a demur Hyur looking green around the gills. She was Tania Frey.

“Another night of drinking contests?” Doc asked.

“Not so loud,” S’tabbitha mewled out. Her tail twitching slightly. “And yes.”

“She didn’t steal anything either, though we got a large purse of gil for it.” Tania added.

“What has us together this time Doc?” Another Miqo’te chimed in. His body sheened lightly, “I was in the middle of a run when you sent the call on the linkshell.”

“In good time Drinak,” Doc replied, “We’re waiting on the stragglers. Where is Strahd and Kira? Goremaul?”

“Still out on that Highbridge patrol, mentioned something of helping in the transport of goods from Amalj’aa.”

“Well we do want to be able to make sure or supplies heading to Gridania are safe. What about Camorie and those two from Doma that came in?”

Into the room strode two women, one covered head to toes in robes, the other lightly skipping, her hair framing her Auri horns, as her scaled tail swished about. “Camorie couldn’t make it Doccers.” Yuzuki Hitomi bubbled. “Rin Rin and I just made it in time.” She motioned to the robed other, Rinji Bladestorm was her name, she had come to Eorzea to evade Imperial hardship in her land of Doma, and the Hingan gangs after her for her medicinal skills. “So why is everyone gathered today?” Yuzuki asked.

“We’ve been given an official unofficial mission from the Flame General.” Doc said clearing his throat.  “Us seven are being asked to look into a Garlean Castrum that may or may not be active in Coerthas. I suggest dressing warmly.”

“Ugh that’s going to take forever by foot.” S’tabbitha moaned, “Sides why are they asking us to do it.” She grabbed a drink to nurse her headache.

Doc closed his eyes as he straightened himself up. “Money, and making the Eorzean Alliance and its member states ignore some of our recent actions that they know about.”

“Oh! Like what Doccers?” Yuzuki asked.

“Many things, but I’m sure S’tabbs and Tania would love that whole pickpocketing spree in Limsa to be swept under the rug.” Doc looked at the two.

“But it was a dare from the Rogue’s Guild and I know Kebbe is good on her word, we only were taking from drunk sailor’s pockets.” S’tabbitha mewled.

“You also took their pants.” Doc corrected flatly.

“That’s the best way to pick pockets. Served ‘em right” S’tabbitha laughed. “But do you really mean they’re willing to look the other way?” Her eyes lit up as she nudged Tania.

“As to the travel portion. Well that’s the other surprise.” Doc carried on. “Our little foray into Carteneau allowed me to get the last pieces of our new airship.” He pulled out a device from a shelf. “Garlond Ironworks has kindly returned the gadget we found and we mean to use it with our airship to sneak in under the empire’s nose.”

“Why can’t we just fly in there?” Drinak asked, snacking on a kebab. “I mean if it is abandoned, we could fly in and out like that.”

“Because they’re likely to leave behind a defense system. Remember that time we had to get out of cape westwind being chased by their war machines? I don’t want another situation like that.”

“Fair Point.”

Doc unfurls a scroll grinning, “luckily our new airship should work perfectly here. Using those parts from Carteneau we can pass it off as an imperial airship and then land in, look around. If we’re lucky no one is there and we can get as much salvaging done as possible. Otherwise we avoid the place, let the Flame General know its still active and be on our way.”  

“What are we calling this one Doc?”

“Since we’re heading into Garlean territory I was thinking the Mirim Occulus. Now get ready we’ve got a castrum to salvage.” Doc laughed.

               


	2. We're So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gizmonics Institute has begun their latest task: Infiltrating a Garlean castrum! But within the slowing freezing walls of this seemingly abandoned stronghold they find treasure, information, and danger. For it's not only Garlean remnants that command this castrum but unruly guests in the form of the Dravanian Horde!

Dawn poured over the residential district of Ul’dah, and those working the stalls we.re startled as the rumble of engines filled the air and a loan airship took off. It had been a week since Rarakurzu and the members of the Gizmonics Institute had been “requested” to investigate Castrum Aquilonis by General Raubahn of the Immortal Flames. The reward for a successful mission was simple: salvage. Any information of importance to the Eorzean Alliance was to be handed over but everything else was free for the company to take. They were also offered a clearing of their records in the three nations. 

The airship’s course wound like a serpent. Crossing through northern Thanalan would draw too much attention for the company. So, it was over the Black Shroud and upwards towards Coerthas.

Coerthas, like much of Eorzea, had suffered from the fall of Dalamud during the 7th Umbral Calamity. Few knew that the red moon was artificial and that it contained the elder Primal, Bahamut. As debris of the Allagan construct fell upon the land it disrupted the aether on the continent. The Black Shroud lost many trees, portions of Thanalan became drowned with rainfall. For Coerthas, it became cold. It started simple enough but slowly green was covered in white and the Ishgardians had retreated into its outpost and cities while holding back the Dravanian Horde. 

                Castrum Aquilonis sheened with hoarfrost. It grew larger as the airship approached. Rarakuzu kept an eye on it with his spy glass. “Well that’s interesting.” He muttered adjusting the telescope.

“What is?” Tania asked coming toward the Lalafell.

“The Castrum seems dead silent, we should’ve received a ping from the goober we found. But I think I see some magitek active. Yet it seems off. Look.” Rarakurzu handed the spyglass over to the Hyur female. Tania focused it, “see there? There aren’t that many turrets, but they are focused toward the inside. Like something is being kept in rather than out. It’s not even finished; they must have stopped work due to the cold but this doesn’t feel right.” Rarakurzu hopped down and proceeded to the interior of the airship shivering. He was not accustomed to colder weather having lived most of his life in the Sagoli Desert, he grabbed an extra coat to keep himself warm. He and Tania approached the rest of the company in the warmest part of the airship.

“Alright boys and girls, we’re coming toward Garlean territory. The castrum not completed so we should be able to land without too much trouble, however that doesn’t mean the Empire has left it abandoned.  Val, Stabbs and Rinji.” Rarakurzu pointed. “We’re going to head to their central region and try to see what in the seven hells they were doing here. Anything that can be useful to Eorzean Alliance should be gathered. Meanwhile Tania, Drin and Yuzu will head to their maintenance and munition bays. If there is anything we can salvage: Machina, Weapons or fuel. Bring it back to airship.  Be careful of any magitek machina patrolling. We should be landing in half a bell.”

The airship moved towards an open side of the castrum, deftly avoiding magitek gunpods that patrolled the airspace. Slowing to a crawl it stopped inside and hovered. The landing gear came down with a light thud and the two teams moved out.

“Should we really leave the airship unguarded?” Drin inquired helping down Yuzu.

“Don’t worry, I have some mammets activated to keep her safe while we run around.” Rarakurzu grinned devilishly. Drin looked up seeing a pair of beady eyes peering over the edge of the airship before it scampered off. He shuddered briefly. “Good luck with the salvaging you three!” Rarakurzu chimed as his team moved toward the center of the castrum.

“Thanks…” Tania and Drin replied while Yuzu waved. “Guess we’d better start rummaging around here” Drinak said as the three started to salvage their surroundings.

*************************************************************************************

                The hallways of the castrum were sterile and cold. The Garlean Empire had no need for aesthetics in their castrums, just efficiency and steel.  Rarakurzu, Vals, S’tabbitha, and Rinji prowled the hallway. Their eyes darted around. Lighting overhead flickered and dimmed, forcing Rarakurzu to channel aether into a lamp to light their way.

                “Something feels off.” Vals Goremaul muttered, keeping his hand close to the hilt of his blade. “There’s no movement in these halls. Not even one of their machina.”

                S’tabbitha’s tail twitched. “You said it, it’s so silent I’m getting sober. I feel like I wanna punch a wall in this maze of a castrum. You sure we’re going the right way Doc?”

                “We were given blueprints of the castrum from Garlond Ironworks and what spies have found of other Garlean outposts. The empire sees fit to make things identical for this stuff.” Rarakurzu stopped, his eyes narrowed as he looked on a section of the wall and nearby floor. “That’s definitely not part of the design.” He ran up to the wall tossing the lamp into S’tabbitha’s hands.

                “Look here small fry” S’tabbitha started to shout before Doc shushed her. He took out his staff, channeling his aether into it to make it glow bright.

“I don’t think we’re the first ones to come into this castrum.” Rarakurzu pointed to the wall, scratches and crumpled metal pox marked the section.

                “Those look like claw marks.” Rinji gasped. “What kind of beast could tear into walls like that?!”

The others quickly drew their weapons out. As if to greet them an Alarum began howling and the sound of footsteps echoed around them. Along with screams.

                “Thal’s balls, what now?” S’tabbitha muttered.

*************************************************************************************

                Back at the hanger, Tania, Drinak and Yuzu were loading up parts of the landing bay into the airship. “Seven hells, we always get the clean up duty.” Tania complained as she put down a crate of ceruleum fuel.  “I drew the short lot again this time. I blame druids.”

                “Druids! Where?” Yuzuki piped in looking around.  “I didn’t know the Garleans had druids. Do they talk to Ironwoods to make metal?”

                Tania looked daggers at Yuzu while wiping her brow of sweat. “It’s a phrase.”

Drinak walked up carrying two cases. “You seem to use it a lot. I think these might be for repairs.”

“Drin how is it so easy for you to carry those? I had to have Yuzu help me with one of those earlier.” Tania exasperated.

“Must be from my mom’s side of the family. She was rather strong.” Drin grinned. “I think this might be enough. Didn’t Doc mention for us to get more fuel?  


“Yeah, yeah. Let’s move quickly. Those mammets creep me out.” Tania stretched.  She stopped suddenly as an Alarum howled to life. She scowled. “Great company is coming.”  The trio duck into hiding as footsteps began to approach them. Tania knocked an arrow into her bow and was ready to let it sing into the air when out stumbled an Ishgardian Knight.  An Elezen, he was tall with dark hair. His clothing was tattered singed.

                “oh good! Friendly faces!” he cheerfully said. “I apologize I’ve been here a bit and seeing you lot come in. I am Ser Malvain de Heller a vaunted knight at stationed at the Whitebrim front. I was wondering if I could get a lift out of here. I’d rather not ask the few Imperials left seeing as they are dealing with the other guests that came in.”

                “What do you mean other guests?” Tania stammered.

                “It’s a funny story. I was on patrol with my fellow knights when we got ambushed by party of the Horde. Next thing I know I’m fighting sword to scale and plunged my blade into a rather nasty fellow and got an unexpected ride. Then we all ended up here about 3 days ago, I admit I had fallen near the south of this place, but I was able to scrounge for myself.”

                The other three stood aback mouths opened. Drin broke the silence, “What do you mean the Horde? The Dravnian Horde is here?”

                Yuzu pursed her lips thinking. “What’s the Dravanian Horde?”

                “Dragons. He means dragons are here.” Tania replied quickly, her brow growing wet with sweat again. “But why in the seven hells is that sound starting now.”

                “Oh that, I think that might be the dinner bell.” Malvain replied with a worried grin. “The soldiers here have been drawing lots to kill as many of the dragons here, but they usually drew lots for sacrifice. I have a feeling your airship may mean that meats on the table today.”

                “They what?!” Tania screeched.

                Malvain laughed heartily, “Worry not! You have a knight of the House Heller on your side this day, I’ll join forces if it means we can all leave. Wait were there more of you? I thought I counted 7 before.”

                “I blame druids.” Tania moaned as she tried to get Rarakurzu’s party on the linkshell. “Doc! We got a problem, the Garleans are not the only ones here. Someone managed to drag in some dragons as well.”

               

 

Deep within the castrum a small group of Garlean soldiers were marching and making noise, pushing forward a badly beaten soldier. Rarakurzu, Vals, Rinji and S’tabbitha looked onward hiding in an alleyway. Trying to keep silent while the soldiers walked by.

“Move forward Savage.” The leader growled at the soldier shoving him forward. “We all drew lots; you’re serving the homeland and the glory of Garlemald and this legion.” Whimpers from the soldier met the Decurio as they continued forward.

“This isn’t right.” Rinji whispered. “I’ve heard the stories in the adventurer’s guild and from my journey here to Eorzea, but they just can’t sacrifice a man.”

“This isn’t a rescue mission. This is intel gathering.” Vals replied calmly.  “How many do you guess, Doc?”

Rarakurzu squinted, his eyes able to see better in the dark. “Seven, not including the beaten-up soldier.  To think they’re sacrificing their own to try to quash a dragon infestation.” Tania’s warning had saved them from an accidental encounter though this death march before them didn’t make things any easier.

“Please sir, I have family.” The beaten soldier fell to his knees. Tears flowing down his eyes. “I can’t leave them orphaned.” Silence met him before the Decurio kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees. As the two soldiers began beating him. Rarakurzu scowled.  Aether began to be channeled through his staff. Memories came back to his first time arriving in Ul’dah.

“Doc, don’t you dare.” Vals cautioned but it was too late. Rarakurzu unleashed a blast of lightning from his staff into ceiling over the Garleans. “Ifrit’s fiery arse not again.” Val muttered drawing his shield and sword. S’tabbitha pulled out her fighting claws while Rinji drew her Hingan codex.  “Guess we’re playing heroes and recon.” Val laughed grimly.

The hallway dimmed as Rarakurzu’s lightning landed. Soldiers spasmed as electricity shot through them, Rarkurzu rushed toward the soldiers with the others in tow. Vals threw his shield toward the throng before unleashing a wave of sword swipes through them. His blade crossed with Decurio’s weapon. “Sorry to interrupt.” He laughed, “My friend here doesn’t like bullies beating up others.”

“Soldiers! Take down these savages! I will not allow anymore invaders in my castrum!” the Decurio howled before being bashed back with Vals’s shield.  The soldiers started to swarm toward Vals before being knocked back by a fury of pummels from S’tabbitha and flames searing force from Rarkurzu’s spell slinging. They formed a barrier between the Garleans and the beaten soldier as Rinji cast healing magic on him.

“Shh don’t talk.” Rinji said through her masked face while her magic worked to heal the beaten soldier.

The team soon made quick work, as Val took out the Decurio to add to the pile of other downed soldiers. “Why does this feel too easy?” S’tabbitha sighed.

“We’ve been in a losing struggle.” The beaten soldier stammered as he was helped up by Rinji. “What are you doing here? Has the alliance come to raid here? If so you’re just going to be more food for the Dravanians.”

Rarakurzu looked toward the soldier with a sly look in his eyes. “Actually, we were hoping to get some information on this castrum. You wouldn’t mind helping us out here?” The lalafell lightly prodded the soldier with his staff. “Look kid, we just need to get anything we can on this place and then get out of here. Maybe we can take you along, I don’t know but we need information. Can you help?”

“No one can leave here, the Decurio created a failsafe to prevent anyone from leaving after the dragons arrived. Unless they decided to jump out the castrum walls. Besides they used the Alarum just now to lure out the dragons. They could be here soon.”

The hallway shook as something lumbered forward with a roar. Eyes glowed in the dark red with malice. Blue Scales shimmered in the light as the dragon roared out. Everyone remained motionless. “Maybe it didn’t see us?” a tinge of hope creaked out from S’tabbitha’s mouth as they all stood there. The dragon clicked and growled in a guttural voice. What appeared to be a grin spread across its mouth, revealing knife long teeth.

Rarakurzu went into a cold sweat. The echo was a blessing that allowed him to understand many different languages. Dravanian was no different. “I don’t need you to move to see you. I will pluck you like a worm from an apple.” It said in its own tongue before laughing loudly.

“It can see us. We need to move. Now.” Rarakurzu said in a nervous monotone before being scooped up by S’tabbitha. Vals picked up the soldier and Rinji as all they made a retreat away from the roaring dragon. “Please tell me there’s somewhere we can barricade ourselves from this hungry scalebag.” Rarakurzu said to the soldier. The Dragon roared louder at Rarakurzu’s insult. “Time’s a factor here!”

“Down this hall is our communication room. It’s reinforced against magic.” The soldier yelped out.

“You heard the man!” Rarakurzu slapped the back of S’tabbitha’s shoulder.  As the group picked up their pace. “Tania, we need back up. We encountered the guest of honor of the Garleans here and we interrupted it’s dinner.”

*************************************************************************************

Tania, Yuzuki and Drinak gathered up their weapons. “Look Ishgardian, we can’t spare time to talk, our fearless leader has got himself into his usual trouble.” She stared down Malvain, “You’ve been here for a couple days, do you know how to get to this communication room?”

“I think I might be able to guide you and lend a hand. I’m rather good with a blade.” He pulled out from the corner of the hanger a large blade. “While I may not be able to use all my techniques, I’m sure we can help your friends.”

“Good.” Tania replied, “Let’s move out.”

*************************************************************************************

                The doors to the communication room slide open silently as S’tabbitha tossed Rarakurzu inside as she dove inside. Vals charged in quickly while Rarakurzu rushed to close the door behind them.  The Soldier moved to the console and pressed some buttons. “That should hold us, but I don’t know how long.” He said panting.

“How many dragons are in this place?” Vals asked breathing heavily. “And are there any other Garleans to keep them distracted?”

                The soldier shuddered. “That might be the last one, they came crashing in 3 days ago. There were 3 I think. We were only a small infantry. The Legatus ordered everyone else out when we informed him the cold was preventing construction. There were ten of us before… before.” The soldier stammered before dropping down.  “I was conscripted, they made the other two conscripts go before me. Gods. So much blood.”

                The others were silent for a time. Rinji knelt beside the soldier. She pulled a bottle from her robes before handing it to the Hyur. “Drink this. It will help you calm yourself.”

                Rarakurzu sighed out. “Tania and the other two are going to try to get us out of here. I don’t think that the Flame General wants us to be a dragon’s meal.” A beeping noise shrilled from Rarakurzu’s robes. “The hells?!” he dug out the device that had led them to this string of events.

“Why is it beeping now all of a sudden?” S’tabbitha looked on.

“How do you have a terminal node?” the soldier said.

“So that’s what this goober is.” Rarakurzu muttered. “Do you know how to use one of these things?” The soldier shook his head. There was a loud thud at the doors. Followed by furious scratching. “We’d better barricade the door more. I don’t want to get hit with dragonfire.”

“That was above my station,” The soldier said. “they wouldn’t let someone like me near this.”

                Rarakurzu put his face to brow as he furrowed. He looked at the control panel as the others moved what they could toward the door. Outside he could hear the Dragon roar and gloat about a large feast in its native tongue before slamming into the door once more, shaking the room. “I’m going to have to use that skill.” He thought to himself.  Moving a chair toward the panel he got on even level to touch the buttons. He put the goober back into his robes and pulled off one of his gloves.” He took a deep breath as he touches the panel “I hope this works,” he said under his breath as he focused his power of the echo onto the panel before him.

                “Doc we don’t have time to ogle the enemies tech.” S’tabbitha snapped as she put her shoulder into a box to keep It flush against the door. Her tail was swiping furious back and forth. It straightened as she noticed a slight spasm from the lalafell before he pulled his hand back and quickly put his glove on. “If you’re done. Do you have an idea how we’re going hold out?”

                “I might,” Rarakurzu put his hand to his ear, speaking into the company’s linskhell. “Tania, how long until you arrive here?” He retrieved the device from his robe, inserting it into the panel. It beeped into life, while he pressed keys quickly.

                Tania’s voice came into his ear among static. “Half a bell, maybe less. Our new acquaintance claims to know his way around here.” Rarakurzu’s eyes focused on the screen. “Do you have something cooked up?”

                “The problem is our scaly friend is focused on us and is bashing the door in.” Another thud slammed into the door, shaking the room. “We’re need to make sure its still on us, so it doesn’t go for you. Don’t want our rescuers to be a hot meal.” He laughed as he flipped a switch. Alarums began blaring outside.  

                “Are you trying to make us deaf?” S’tabbitha winced.

                “No merely a distraction.” Rarakurzu nodded to Vals with a smirk. “Vals let me know if that thing starts another run into the door. Soon as his gives the word, everyone clears the door. Then we can invite our guest outside to stick his neck out.” They began to put up boxes and furnishing as shields in case the dragon decided to thrash or breath fire inside. A silence fell as Vals put his ear to the side of the wall.

“We’re almost there we can hear it moving back to ram again.” Tania chimed in on the linkshell. Vals Nodded as he heard the dragon move back.

“Now!” the Roegadyn shouted as everyone dove for cover and he hit the button to open the door. His shield raised to cover his side as the dragon’s head rushed inside. Surprise came across it’s eyes as Vals hit the button again slamming the door onto its scaly neck. It’s roared in pain as it thrashed about, now stuck. From the other side, Tania, Drinak, Yuzuki and Malvain ran toward the trapped Dravanian’s flank.

“Hah they trapped the fiend!” Malvain laughed as he leaped forward with great sword brandished. Steel slicing into scaled flesh as arrows sung forth from Tania’s bow. Inside the room the Rinji began casting shielding spells while Rarakurzu moved back toward the device on the panel. Plucking it out before sending a volley of Ice shards over head of the dragon.

“Looks like you bit off more than you could chew here.” The lalafell smirked as he dove beside Vals. The Dragon roared again in his own language cursing them all as it pulled back its head violently. The door began creasing and crumpling as it pulled back while outside it thrashed its tail and swiped blindly at the attackers on it’s rear. With a loud crash the doors rent free and the dragon went flying back as the floor beneath became too slick with ice from yuzu’s handiwork.  The dragon tumbled backwards and rolled as both parties regrouped and formed a defensive line against it.  The alarums fell silent, “Took you long enough.” Rarakurzu teased Tania.

“Couldn’t find the right room with a dragon in front of it.” Tania retorted as she shot out a barrage of arrows towards the dragon, the wind surged with them as they pierce the hide of the dragon.

“Who are you people?” Malvain and the soldier asked, Malvain with more amusement.

“Gizmonics Institute,” Rarakurzu simply said. “One of the best gathering of rogues and smugglers in all of Ul’dah. Dragon’s on the menu tonight friends.” They all rushed toward the now rising dragon. Spells and arrows flew out as Vals and Malvain charged towards the dragon. Occupying its attention as S’tabbitha jumped in to pummel its sides with her fists and claws. The dragon unfurled its wings and roared out sucking in air and aether. Out came a blast of heat and flames, Vals coverering Malvain from the brunt of it. The air above the beast crackled with electricity as Yuzu and Rarakurzu casted out bolts of lightning at the dragon. The dragon sough to swipe back but was blocked with a sweep of S’tabbitha’s legs. Its tail became pinned with arrows as Tania’s mark was true.  The stray claw swipe sent them back reeling but Rinji and Drinak’s spells kept them going, knitting wounds and bruises back into healthy flesh. The fight continued onward the Dragon’s attack becoming fierce and panicked. A grin came across S’tabbitha’s face as she channeled aether into her fists. Cracking her knuckles, she launched herself towards the dragon. Unleashing a wave of force, and an aether charged upper cut into the dragon, sending it to its final heaven.  It shot into the air before landing with a ground shaking thud on the ground shrieking a death scream before falling silent collapsed on the ground. The party were breathing heavy, but there was an air of satisfaction amongst them.

“I think we got what we came for.” Rarakurzu smiled, though exhausted. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“But what about the machina outside.” The soldier replied. Words coming to his lips for the first time witnessing this battle. “your airship will be shot down.”

“Oh that.” The Lalafell replied. “I set the devices to self-destruct outside while the alarums were blaring.”

“I was wondering about the shaking.” Yuzu added in.

“Let’s get out of here.” Vals said as they headed towards the landing dock.

The last of the scavenging was completed shortly. All nine were aboard the airship. Vals put his hand of the soldier’s shoulder. “We’re getting you out of here,” the soldier started to smile “However, we are going to need you to talk to some people about this place. It’s part of a deal we made in order to get here. You understand.”

“Will it mean I get to see my family? It’s been so long.” The soldier sighed.

“I can’t promise anything.” Rarakurzu replied as he programmed the mammet for takeoff. “But knowing the folks I do know; you will be treated better with the Immortal Flames then you would with the Garleans.” The airship heaved to the side heavy with crew and cargo. “Ishgardian, no. Malvain was it?” Rarkurzu turned his head to Malvain as he starred out a porthole his hand to his ear. “where did you say you were stationed at before your side trip here?

“Whitebrim.” Malvain said.

“I think we have enough fuel for a detour to drop you off.” Rarkurzu said. A smile crossed the Elezen’s face before turning to surprise. “What? Not happy to go back?” The Lalafell said.

“No, it’s not that. I just received a communication on out linkshell. Something has come down the Snowcloak mountain. Something large.”

“Another dragon?” S’tabbitha said, “I wouldn’t mind going tow to claw with another one!” she stretched.

“No something worse. A Behemoth.” Malvain grimly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, hasn't it? We're now getting into some meat and popotoes of this story! Writing action sequences sure are tough, but I do hope you all enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been brewing for some time. One of my FC mates had made a story regarding a fifth airship our free company once had. This is the story of how we lost it and why we lost it.


End file.
